Missing You
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Mr. gold reflects the past and his feelings towards Belle. one shot


"Such a sentimental little. . . trinket," Regina said, enjoying the pained, desperate expression plastered over Mr. Gold's face. He enclosed a hand around it, her only holding it by her pinkie. He met eyes with her, dark hazel eyes gleaming. He pressed his lips together in a straight thin line. After what felt like forever, she released it in to his grasp.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said to her, his voice lingering to the tone of a whisper. She returned his gaze, not shaking in her resolve. He met her eyes with a firm determination, even more strong willed than she was. Something in him searched her eyes, urgently seeking for something, a trace of recollection.

Her upper lip twitched. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, sitting back down on the cot. No. She didn't remember.

Triumph blossomed in his chest, the once fairy tale being answering their battle of words and wit. "Don't be fooled Ms. Mayor. I may be behind bars, but I'm the one with the power."

Accepting his challenge, the mayor stood up, pressing her face to the bars as it became concealed by dark shadows. "Oh, we'll see about that."

Rumplestiltskin flinched inwardly, keeping up the act as she left, almost flouncing her way out. When he felt positive she was gone, he returned to the keepsake, fingering the chip on the edge. Tears held back his vision, blurring the patterns on the white cup. In the back of his mind, her voice echoed. "_And all you'll have now, is a cold heart,_" her voice broke from emotion, her own tears in her eyes, only staying back by her determination to reach him, _"and a chipped cup."_

Mr. Gold brought the cup to his lips, pressing them against the cold material, going over the rough edge where it chipped. It was his fault really, breaking the cup by startling her like that, and he felt it could be marked down as the first day they connected. The sound of it hitting the table as it fell to the ground, slipping from her pale, frightened hands. "Just a quip," he teased, showing his yellow, rotten teeth. Wrinkles formed over his face, revealing the rough, sand paper skin tinted green.

"O-Of course," the beautiful girl stammered, going down to pick up the cup. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." She held the little teacup aloft for him to show. "But I thi-I think it's chipped."

He heard the fear in her voice. Dropping his smile, he gave her a 'so what?' look. "It's just a cup," he said.

She stared at him, surprise plainly shown in her eyes. He continued to stare at her, as their eyes cleanly met for the first time. Rumplestiltskin could barely feel it, but when she linked gazes with him, something in him fluttered, like a butterfly being disturbed from its perch.

Now Mr. Gold blinked, awakening from his past life. His breath caught in his throat, feeling like his heart got thrown in the washer, wrung out to be hung to dry. The man flinched, holding the cup tighter, as if it was the only thing he had left on this earth.

He paused. Now that he thought about it, it was.

Mr. Gold thought back to her eyes, so beautifully blue, like a flawless azure sky, untouched by stormy gray clouds.

About less than half an hour later, Emma returned without Henry, who probably already got claimed by the mayor. Emma brought a vanilla cone ice cream to Mr. Gold, handing it to him through the bars. He took it gratefully, whispering his thanks.

Catching sight of the cup he held so preciously, Emma decided to ask. "What's that?"

"It's what was stolen from me," Mr. Gold told her. "The mayor brought it to me."

Emma looked at it, eyes narrowed slightly as she thought hard. She knew Mr. Gold enough by now that there could be no way he would simply tell her his backstory, the past behind this cup that obviously meant a lot to him. Mr. Gold was a man who put up a protective shield around his heart so no one could hurt him, use his emotions against him. Emma knew how to ask.

"Was it hers?" she whispered quietly.

Mr. Gold paused, holding the cup tightly. He swallowed, weighing the factors in his mind on what to say. Deciding no harm could be done if he told her this, the man looked over to her, a glimmer of his gold tooth showing as he answered, "Yes, it was, a gift, from her."

"Where is she now?" Emma chose to ask.

At this, he fell silent.

**did this from memory so the dialogue might not be up to scratch. thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
